GW Costume Party
by furubalover9-12
Summary: What happens when the pilots go to a costume party? Can't say more for fear of spoiling th fun. Songfic with yaoi. R&R please.


Disclaimers: Once again, I do not own Gundam wing, much to my disappointment.

The war has ended. But troubles for our Gundam pilots are not over yet. Having to finish High School, and dodge news people and people with cameras, and complete missions for the preventers, and keep from getting killed by ex-Oz people out for revenge, can get pretty stressful. So when they are invited to a costume party, they accept.

Wufei goes as a nerd. Trowa a prince. Quatre a wizard. Heero a samurai. And Duo had wings on...

"What are you Maxwell, a fairy?" Wufei asks.

"No, I'm a butterfly." Duo replies. The others just roll their eyes. Then they head to the party.

The punch was spiked. So all of the pilots ended up half-drunk. Strangely no one else did. They knew and avoided the punch. Emily, the one who arranged the party, came over to Duo while holding a mike.

"It's a unanimous vote!" She cried, "You have been picked to sing karaoke, Duo Maxwell!" Duo, being half-drunk, seized the opportunity and accepted. The party only had twenty people, ten boys and ten girls, so Duo went into the middle of a circle they made around him. He had told Emily which song he wanted to sing and she was putting the CD in. The music came on, and Duo started to sing.

_I am searching for a man,_

_All across Japan,_

_Just to find,_

_To find my samurai,_

People were silent and listening contently to the clear, beautiful sound of his voice. _Someone who is strong,_

_Still a little shy,_

_Yes I need,_

_I need my samurai,_

He started to dance and the circle grew wide as he inspected the guys slowly while singing.

_Ai, ai, ai,_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black, and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky,_

That's the colors Duo and I usually wear, Heero thought to himself.

Now I know why he came as a butterfly, Wufei thought. He must have planned this all along (side note: Duo did not plan this).

_Ai, ai, ai,_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black, and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky,_

Duo stopped next to Wufei.

_I am searching in the woods,_

_And high upon the hills,_

_Just to find,_

_To find my samurai,_

Duo had passed Wufei and now stood in front of Trowa.

_Someone who won't regret,_

_To keep me in his net,_

_Yes I need,_

_I need my samurai,_

Duo now stood in front of Heero and looked quite pleased with himself. He took Heero's hands and started dancing with him.

_Ai, ai, ai_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black, and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky,_

People gasped as they figured out what Duo was trying to say. Heero just danced with Duo, quite happily too.

_Ai, ai, ai,_

_Ai, ai, ai,_

_Ai, ai, ai,_

_Where's my samurai,_

The one person who had been taping this whole thing now decided that she was going to put this on the internet.

_Ai, ai, ai,_

_Ai, ai, ai,_

_Ai, ai, ai,_

_Where's my samurai,_

Heero was now taking the lead in the dance he and Duo were dancing.

_Ai, ai, ai_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black, and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky,_

Duo was running out of breath.

_Ai, ai, ai_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black, and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky,_

Duo gave up and Emily continued to sing for him.

_Ai, ai, ai_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black, and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky,_

More people got out cell phones and started to tape the dance or take pictures.

_Ai, ai, ai_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black, and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky,_

People thought Emily was good too, but her words were slurred and she started to get off beat by a tiny bit.

_Ai, ai, ai,_

_Ai, ai, ai,_

_Ai, ai, ai,_

_Where's my samurai,_

Duo and Heero were holding each other tighter and closer.

_Ai, ai, ai_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black, and blue,_

_Make the colors in the sky._

The song ended, and Heero couldn't help himself. Being half-drunk helped this along quite a bit too. Heero drew Duo in closer and kissed him. Duo surprised him by kissing him right back. People started clapping, and they pulled apart.

"My brilliant plan worked!" Emily cried with a victory sign.

"Huh?" all the pilots asked her.

"Well, everyone could see that Heero and Duo were into each other, so we came up with a way to get them together." She explained, "We spiked your drinks so you'd be more prone to act on your feelings." Duo just shrugged.

"Well thnks. It's much prcitatd." Duo tried to thank her, but his low-tolerance to alcohol was kicking in, and he couldn't talk very well. Heero's drink was wearing off, as well as the drinks the others had.

"Are you okay?" Heero had to hold Duo to keep him from falling to the ground.

"Jus' fine. Jus' litle low-tolence fer' alcohol," Duo replied.

"Maybe we should take him home," Quatre said while coming over.

"Good idea," Wufei said. Heero simply picked Duo up bridal-style. Wufei glared at Emily. "That was a very unjustified way to get them together." Emily shrugged.

"Oh well," she commented, "at least _I_ didn't get a horrible nosebleed when they kissed."

"Shut-up onna!" Wufei was blushing now. He turned around and followed the others out the door. Duo sat on Heero's lap in the back seat. He was nearly unconscious. The guys were getting a little worried. They got home and put Duo in his bed.

The next day

Duo was suffering from a major headache as they headed to school. He was holding onto Heero's arm and still couldn't believe the fact that they were finally a couple. The last thing he needed was to see a certain pink limo pulling up by the gate. Relena popped out and ran towards Heero and the other pilots.

"Heero my darling! Tell me it isn't true!" She stopped short when she saw Duo linking arms with _her_ Heero.

"What isn't true Relena?" Duo asked, barley being able to hide the annoyance in his voice. Relena glared at him.

"That you took my Heero!" Duo glared right back at her.

"_He's_ the one who kissed _me_!" Duo said back, "Now back off. I'm not in the mood to deal with you. My head's hurting enough as it is!"

"How'd you find out?" Heero asked.

"It's all over the internet on the worst 1x2 fan site." She looked at Heero again, "I was on this morning so I could stay ahead of Duo's plans to steel you from me and I found a horrible video of him seducing you last night!"

"Great, now everyone knows I'm in love with Duo." Heero said, "That's all I need. People making stories about what Duo and I could be doing."

"You… love… Duo…" Relena promptly fainted, and the pilots walked on to their first class.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the short story! TTFN!


End file.
